


When Ollie Met Oliver

by ArlyssTolero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: When Smallville's Oliver Queen finds himself on Earth-1, he takes the time to impart some sage advice to his brooding dimensional counterpart.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	When Ollie Met Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow or Smallville.
> 
> A/N: This was just something I cooked up one day where Smallville’s Oliver Queen meets Arrow’s and imparts some sage advice.

If someone were to tell the people at the Internet Cafe in what remained of the Glades District of Star City that the man surfing the web and drinking a cup of java was Oliver Queen, they'd tell that person they were nuts. The man looked nothing like Oliver Queen, and yet he was in fact Oliver Queen. Just not the one from this particular Earth. He hailed from an Earth closer to Earth-38 than Earth-1, and not every Oliver Queen looked exactly the same. But if he were to be called anything, he would be called Ollie, because it was a name everyone he became friends and allies with called him.

He had been in a battle with the rest of the Justice League against a man who could manipulate dimensional energies when an explosion had hurled him into one of the man's 'breaches'. He had found himself in a darker version of Star City and begun doing research. The Undertaking, the Siege, the Outbreak, and finally Genesis Day were all major events of the past four years on this Earth, and someone he knew had to be his counterpart was clearly an active vigilante. He had been called the Hood, and then the Arrow, and someone named Roy Harper had taken the fall for him when someone had framed the Arrow for the murder of innocents. Then a few months down the line the Green Arrow had appeared and for a long time been as non-lethal as Ollie was. That had changed twice: once, in the immediate aftermath of a shooting in which the man's fiance had been paralyzed, and once after the death of this world's Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance, who was a life-long friend and former lover of this Oliver Queen. Ever since the death of Damien Darhk, the man responsible for the Black Canary's death, the Green Arrow had gone back to using lethal methods. They weren't always fatal, but he left a lot of carnage in his wake.

Ollie began working on extrapolating the location of the man's headquarters since that was the best place to find and talk with him. Breaking into the mayoral residence would probably not be a good idea and showing up claiming to be his dimensional doppelganger stopping by for a chat at City Hall would probably see him in the psych ward.

**_*DC*_ **

The Oliver Queen of Earth-1 faced off with the Oliver Queen of Earth-32, both of them armed with bows, as the latter had infiltrated the Bunker. "Who are you?" E-1 Oliver growled out.

The other man gave a flippant grin. "Ever hear of dimensional travel?" Oliver nodded shortly. "Well, that happened to me. My name is Oliver Queen. Looks like genetics took a different take on my Earth, and can I say thank God for that? You being all square-jawed and growly, you might as well be dressed like a bat and brooding on rooftops like some monolothic gargoyle. Anyways, for the sake of no confusion, call me Ollie. Everyone else does."

Felicity, hiding behind Oliver, couldn't help but giggle at the comment about Oliver's 'dark and broody' presence. Oliver shot a look back at her, annoyed, and she just raised her eyebrows as if to ask, "Can you really deny it, Mr. Broody Shoulders?" Oliver growled at that, causing Ollie to smirk.

"You know, couples' counseling works wonders," he quipped, which re-directed Oliver's glare in his direction. "Anyways, I'm not here to fight, Oliver. I'm here to say a few things and hopefully get help getting home."

"Alright," Oliver said slowly. "We both put our bows down at the same time."

"Sounds good," Ollie said. The two men slowly lowered their bows, stowing their arrows, and then placed the bows on the ground and stepped away from them.

"Talk," Oliver said shortly.

"Ya know, I've been here a couple of days, seeing what things are like," Ollie said. "This Earth is a lot darker than mine. I admit that. But I gotta ask what happened to you? Why did you abandon the people?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your first year, when you were the Hood," Ollie replied. "Can't say I agree with your methods, but you were doing good. You were bringing justice to the corrupt who step on the throats of others. What happened? Was it the Undertaking? Or something else that made you stop caring about the little guy and focusing all your efforts against super-soldiers, crazy assassins, and magic men?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed at the slight his apparent dimensional counterpart aimed at him.

"Everything I do is to safeguard the people of this city," he bit out.

"And what about the people caught in the crossfire of your big battles, huh?" Ollie asked. "What about the kids left without parents? What about the people whose employers cut them out, destroy their lives, all to save a few hundred thousand in production expenses? What about the people whose lives are shattered because you're too busy playing at being hero instead of being there for them? What about those people?" Oliver flinched back, unable to help himself at the tirade from the other man. "You can call yourself Green Arrow," Ollie said, "but let's be clear: you're nothing like you should be, and you're not a hero. A hero represents the best parts of humanity, and the Green Arrow stands for the little guy. I know this not only because that's what I do, but because a friend of mine who has visited other Earths before told me that that is what the Green Arrows across the multiverse do. You are the first one any of us have met who doesn't. So aside from putting me in contact with someone who can get me home, the only thing I ask is you consider doing two things."

"Which are?" Oliver said shortly, feeling the urge to put an arrow in the throat of this arrogant bastard who claimed to be him.

"I'm sure you know how to blend in, so I want you to go somewhere in Star City, blend in so people don't see you as Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City or the Green Arrow. Go there, meet with people, get a feel for the poor and disenfranchised, the people you are supposed to be the guardian of. Get a feel for their suffering. The second thing is look up the names of the people you took down before who are still alive and who aren't in prison. Find out if they've started up similar endeavors. Those are the only things I ask."

"Fine," Oliver replied shortly. "Felicity. Call Cisco." The blonde nodded and called Cisco but was also already planning to check into the people Oliver had taken down from the List all those years ago. Oliver was a good man, but he was also stubborn, and he might not do it right away.

Felicity, though, was honestly curious why this 'Ollie' wanted them to check those names.

Cisco arrived and used Ollie's bow to vibe which Earth he was from and helped him return to it.

**_*DC*_ **

Oliver leaned back in the chair he was seated in at the table inside of the Bunker. He had gone out earlier, partly because he was certain that the man who called himself 'Ollie' had been dead wrong, only to discover things were worse than ever for 'the little guy', the people he had initially wanted to protect. And now Felicity had given him a file that contained information on the men and women who had been on the List and were still alive and out of prison. He rubbed his temple tiredly. They had all started up again. Felicity was watching him with a worried expression. He just wasn't sure if it was because she wondered how he was taking this or because she worried that he would be going back to Hood-style tactics. Well, if she had a problem with that, she knew where the door was.

"He was right," Oliver finally said. "Somewhere along the way, I stopped caring about the little guy and became so focused on Slade, on Ra's, on Darhk, that I forgot about why I started this in the first place." Oliver looked up at Felicity. "Bring up everything you can on Marcus Redman. I think it's time the wealthy and corrupt learned to fear the sound of a bow again."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this the second time around (or first for some people).


End file.
